Forever Morning
by misskalliequist
Summary: Sixsmith spends his second to last day in Cambridge with Robert in the hotel.


A soft breeze flutters against blonde hair, tickling my eyes until I wake. The gentle light makes the entire room glow with a warmth that only could be described with words like "honey" and "velvet" and "pastel"— words that one would not think to put together, words that were seemingly not dots to be connected, but in this case they swirled with the dust that drifts between shafts of sunlight streaming from the large Cambridge hotel windows onto the bed. It's peaceful, laying on the soft linen sheets with you there behind me, your arm lightly and softly, yet steadfast and comforting, brushing my waist. The biggest of infinities would not be long enough to fulfill my need to lay with you like this Robert.

Just as my mind becomes fuzzy with ecstasy from these pleasurable thoughts, I hear footsteps walking down the corridor and by instinct I tense up immediately. It's a silly habit that I wish I could rid myself of, but it happens far too often with no give so I figure it's a curse I have set upon myself due to my paranoia. The footsteps pass our door, and I relax again just to find I have woken you.

As much as I enjoy our nights together, my favorite time with you is in the morning when you've just woken up. You're very irresistible like this Robert, and it's no surprise as to why I love you; with your scrunched up nose, and sleepy grey eyes that are filled with all the clichés, your bedraggled hair that sticks up in all the wrong places yet makes you that much more fetching in all the right ways, and the way you stretch you arms then run your hand through that tousled mess only to rub your eyes as you yawn with this unknowing free spirited smile that is the best way to have you all to myself on this morning.

Before you're even fully alert, I tenderly grab the back of your head with one hand and kiss you softly but fully. I'm pretty sure this gets you completely awake because you're doing that silly breathy laugh that you do before the kiss has entirely finished. This makes me smile, which is quite a common side effect of my adoration for you that captivates me completely. I don't even get to take another look at you when you push me on my back and are on top of me, kissing much more passionately and consumingly.

I must say that kissing you is like opening a present on Christmas Day, or seeing a shooting star in the middle of the night. Kissing you, Robert, is better than buying a new suit and drinking tea while listening to a rainstorm combined. When our lips meet I feel like I am reading a story that continuously astounds my entire self. Our lips are the ocean and the shore, consistently parting only to crash into each other time and time again, never losing their desire and lust.

"Good morning to you too." you chuckle as you snuggle your head comfortably in the crook of my neck, breathing warm air onto my chest.

I wrap my arms around you, trying to make our bodies closer if that's even possible, "It is a fine morning indeed." I reply as I breath in your sweet scent, "You know today is our second to last day together,"

All I get a murmur of acknowledgment from you; you're more focused on drawing faint circles over my chest than you are to what I'm saying, "How do you want to spend it?"

"With you." you reply bluntly, letting out a yawn, "And also this bed." this makes me smile even wider. The simplicity of only us and the sheets and pillows is a fantasy that we get to occasionally live out in reality. What a orgastic fantasy that is.

I stroke your hair and wonder of the future. If I could plan every second of the rest of my entire life, it would be spent solely with you. I believe we would live in the country, where there would be no rushed city life to hassle us. It would be calm, serene. Time would go in slow motion. Noise and sound would have no conventions. There would be no discrimination against our love and their would be no music to compose. Just the heat our bodies create as we lie in a bed with silken sheets as white as porcelain in the morning sunlight. That's how I would live forever. Forever morning.

Of course, I realize that is a foolish thought, completely insensible. I know you actually detest mornings. And I rarely have you for more than a few mere moments during most of them. But this day is an exception. I don't know why you have reasoned to stay with me today, but I am not the one who will question it. I normally don't understand your reasoning anyways. Instead, I embrace the notion that even if you would never admit it in daylight, you do truly mean those whispers and mutters you say when you are drunk and falling over the edge during our nights we spend together. You may claim you would never let someone tame you, that your one true love is music, but I know you better than that. I know you wouldn't keep coming back if you didn't care somewhere deep down in that implausible heart of yours. Whether you care to admit it or not, you love me just as much I love you.

I never bring this up anymore, having learnt the hard way that the conversation never leads anywhere pleasant, but I know. I know. And that is enough for me.

So I keep my mouth shut, par for the course, and silently enjoy the pastel, velvety honey that is the warm sunlight on our skin. I remember to appreciate this day more than others, fully aware of the fact that I am unsure when I'll get another like it.

I really don't mind though, Robert. You keep me on my toes, while I like to think that I keep you grounded. Not tamed of course. Nobody could do that. I'm just the undeviating shore to your vastly erratical ocean.

No matter though, I know you will always come back to meet me.


End file.
